


恶兽的相爱方式（5）

by Antibone



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 轮回乐园 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antibone/pseuds/Antibone
Summary: *大型OOC现场，角色是蚊子的，OOC都是我的。*轮回乐园同人，cp刀魔X苏晓，不喜不要看！不喜不要看！不喜不要看！*为冷圈做贡献，自割腿肉。
Relationships: 刀魔/苏晓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	恶兽的相爱方式（5）

**Author's Note:**

> *大型OOC现场，角色是蚊子的，OOC都是我的。
> 
> *轮回乐园同人，cp刀魔X苏晓，不喜不要看！不喜不要看！不喜不要看！
> 
> *为冷圈做贡献，自割腿肉。

两人同时吻上对方，灼热的呼吸交缠，一个疯狂弑杀在虚空恶名昭著，一个血气满盈手中利刃亡魂无数，没人甘于落入下风，他们的亲吻更像无声较量，是兽类在互相噬咬，试图将对方撕碎，咽进肚里，好永不分离。

陌生的热情被亲吻点燃，唇舌交缠，青钢影开始在体表浮现，苏晓浑身发烫，唇齿微张，热情迎和着，刀魔滚烫的舌尖扫过齿列，特意细细舔舐虎牙尖端，带来细微痒意。苏晓企图推他出去，反而被侵入口腔，勾住他与之共舞。

刀魔几乎是用撕咬的力道在亲吻，两人口中很快尝到铁锈味，但这只能激起更多的欲望，刀魔眼里燃起血光，凶狠地攫取他口中的空气，由于体力差距，苏晓很快败下阵来，窒息感让眼前一阵模糊，耳边是两人心脏擂鼓般沉重而激烈的跳动声，逐渐合而为一。

轻咬对方舌尖，苏晓示意刀魔松开自己。刀魔留恋的舔舔他的嘴角，暂时放开苏晓，只是双手自然扣住他精瘦的腰侧，舍不得放开。

苏晓立刻大口喘息，新鲜空气涌入肺部，他眉头微蹙，眼眶微红，眼角在激烈的亲吻中泛起水光，嘴唇红肿，喘息时一小截嫩红的舌尖在雪齿后若隐若现。

刀魔看着他的眼神近乎贪婪，猩红的眼里原始欲望沸腾如火，眼神从水光闪烁的眼角，到挺直的鼻梁，从红肿的唇瓣，到线条利落的脖颈，一寸一寸，直到领口阴影下的锁骨胸膛，像是野兽在打量身下的猎物，思考从哪下口，目光所致，让苏晓有种正被唇舌舔舐的错觉。

苏晓已经被吻得有些气喘，对方那想要将他吞噬殆尽的情感正顺着灵魂汹涌而来，他的灵魂被包裹在炙热的岩浆里，烫得他几乎想要逃跑。

然而刀魔已经不会给他机会了，没有停下太久，他再次凶狠地吻住对方，或许是感知到苏晓的瑟缩，刀魔含住他的唇舌，抵住敏感的上颌不断舔舐，相触的地方电流嘶鸣，顺着脊柱直冲大脑，快感像是烟花，在耳畔轰鸣炸响。

‘这太过了······’苏晓在这酥麻快感中迷迷糊糊想道，仅仅是接吻就能让人如此不堪。此时他被刀魔死死禁锢，灵魂共鸣和身体刺激让他浑身瘫软，身上的长皮衣不知道什么时候被甩在一边，一双滚烫的手从衬衫下摆探入腰际，揉捏着光滑紧致的皮肉。

灭法者扬起头颅，黑渊的天光从洞口透进来，照在天顶垂落的层层黑岩，晃动的阴影映入猎杀者漆黑的瞳孔，沉静的深潭正被人撩动，有细碎青光明灭摇曳。他喘出一口潮气，觉得蒸腾的热气熏得他有些不清醒，否则怎么会如此放任一个人靠近。

刀魔顺着利落的下颌线条，辗转吻上他的侧颈，苏晓下意识偏头，却把修长的脖颈暴露在恶兽利齿下。苍白皮肉下埋藏着青色的血管，在刀魔唇下跳动，生机勃勃。

男人觉得齿根发痒，喑哑的嘶吼从阴影中传来，某种黑暗的情绪催促着他撕碎眼前的人，吞咽他的骨肉，痛饮他的鲜血。他是如此的渴望着这个人，他的声音是救赎之光，触碰是欲望之火，灵魂是世界之锚，是长久混沌后唯一的光明。

‘想要保护你。’

于是恶兽敛起利齿，底下高傲的头颅，小心翼翼圈住血色的同类，将他护在身边。

刀魔无声咆哮，他揽着苏晓的腰身，猛地将他扑倒在纯黑的皮毛里，一手撑在他耳边，躬身将他笼罩在阴影下。

他近乎虔诚的亲吻苏晓颈侧跳动的血管，苏晓轻抚上他的后脑，指尖插进对方凌乱的长发，温柔地拨开刀魔额前垂落的发丝，无声安抚。

这种默许的纵容让落在颈侧的亲吻很快变成啃噬，利齿在白皙的皮肤上烙下鲜红印记，微痛和酥麻混合成奇异的快感，要害落入他人口中的战栗让苏晓喉间发出一声模糊的呜咽，身躯不安地扭动，然而刀魔一只手紧握着他的腰侧，将他牢牢固定在身下。

吻痕与齿印顺着利落的线条蜿蜒而下，情欲在纯白的画卷染上艳红，苏晓任自己放下防备，纵使警惕早已融入骨髓，每一次亲吻，每一次唇舌吮吸过皮肤，每一次利齿叼住皮肉，都伴随肌肉不断起伏紧绷。

刀魔伸手试图解开衬衫衣扣，然而小巧的扣子很快就消耗完了他所剩不多的耐心，他发出一声不满的低吼，拽住下摆猛然施力，脆弱的衣扣哪里经得住这样的折腾，立刻脱离衣襟，崩飞到远处。

没有衬衣遮掩，苏晓苍白的身躯立刻暴露在空气中。没有过于夸张的肌肉，精瘦紧致的肉体包裹着有力的骨骼，每一丝肌理都恰到好处，每一处线条都干净流畅，随着苏晓喘息微微起伏。

身体上的枪伤剑痕已经结痂，那是强者的勋章，是杀戮的代价。

他们是极恶的持刃者。

越危险的东西，越能激起强者的兴趣。刀魔无声低笑，亲吻落在苏晓饱满的胸膛。粉色的乳头挺立在形状完美的胸肌上，像是点缀在白色奶油上的果实，此时比疤痕更引人注目。

刀魔将一侧凸起含入口中，用口腔包裹这枚小巧的果实，粗糙的舌苔细细舔过乳首。苏晓一声惊喘，上身猛地弹动一下，胸口湿热的触碰和吮吸带来的快感对他太过刺激，让他本能的想要躲开，但这个姿势反将胸膛送到了对方眼前。

主动送来的美味刀魔怎么会拒绝，牙齿立刻叼住乳头轻咬，另一边也没有冷落，腰上的手掌顺着腰线缓缓游移，激起一阵战栗，最后停留在另一侧胸口，指尖捻住果实揉搓，不时按压抠挖。

“等······停下······”苏晓喘息着，断断续续地想要阻止在胸口作乱的男人。‘太多了。’被快感搞得迷迷糊糊的大脑冒出这个词，又立刻被感官的洪流淹没。

灼热的口腔，柔软的舌尖，坚硬的牙齿，粗糙的薄茧，陌生的敏感点被挑逗，快感像钉子一样被粗暴的打入身体内部，电流窜过四肢，苏晓青涩的身体让他无从招架，几乎是强撑着，才把差点脱口而出的呻吟咽了回去，徒留一声压抑的呜咽。

这声音压在嗓子里，低沉沙哑却无比勾人，刀魔被这声低吟撩得心火大炙，感觉口中的果实正在涨大，很快对着另一边如法炮制。

指尖描摹着腰腹上分明的肌理轮廓，感受苏晓因快感紧绷的肌肉在掌心颤抖，漂亮的人鱼线隐没在腰带边缘。

修长的指尖探入下腹，带着几分不耐，几下扯开腰带，多少契约者梦寐以求的装备被毫不留情地抛在一边，和那些被恶兽用来讨伴侣欢心的灵魂结晶一起，被冷落在角落里。

苏晓赤裸的身体很快暴露在刀魔眼前，艳丽的吻痕从脖颈一直延伸到胸前，乳头早已被吮吸得鲜红，涨大挺立在胸脯上，像一颗艳红熟透的樱桃，下一秒就要溢出香甜的汁水。性器在轮番地刺激下很快挺立，顶端溢出透明的液体。一双长腿因为刀魔的逼迫无法合拢，委屈的弯起夹在他身侧，随着快感肆虐紧绷。

胸膛起伏，苏晓羞耻地呻吟一声，面颊滚烫，拿手臂搁在眼前，试图避开上方灼热的视线，一条长腿蜷起，赤足踩上刀魔胸膛，无声催促。

没人能拒绝这样的灭法者。

刀魔低吼，胸腔震动从苏晓脚尖一直麻到腿根，他伸手攥住胸口捣乱的脚，削瘦的脚踝一只手就能整个圈住，男人拉起苏晓的长腿，侧头亲吻足腕内侧。

苏晓被烫得一颤，想要收回却无法挣脱，刀魔另一只手卡住他的腰，轻而易举就将他下半身拉到自己大腿上。

看着刀魔欲火沸腾的眼神，苏晓不禁头皮发麻，不等他再做出什么反应，刀魔松开脚腕，握住了他挺立的要害。

“啊····”苏晓睁大双眼，没能压制住呻吟，刀魔手掌都是用刀留下的薄茧，此时这夺取生命，带来死亡的手，正握住他的阴茎上下滑动，大拇指腹摩梭着性器顶部，动作有些生涩，但刀魔在取悦他这个事实，足以让他爽到头皮发麻。快感在他的小腹炸开，顺着尾椎一路上涌，随着手掌的动作不断积蓄。

苏晓没能坚持太久，他本就是情欲淡薄的人，进入乐园后更是把经多余的精力都花在众生之地和竞技场，很久不曾自渎过了。

白光在眼前炸开，苏晓发出一声低吼，浑身颤抖射在刀魔手里，乳白的液体溅上结实的小腹，为这具身体再添上一抹淫靡的颜色。

苏晓大口喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏，一层薄汗在肉体上反射出淋漓水光，过量的快感让他意识都模糊了一瞬。刀魔低头安抚地吻着他的眉眼和脸颊，趁着高潮过后浑身发软的空隙，粘着精液的手指探向臀缝，在会阴摩擦几下，最后抵在紧闭的穴口。

等苏晓意识到不好，一根有力的手指已经突破括肌的阻隔，借着精液润滑，探进了他的身体。苏晓骤然蜷缩身体，肌肉紧绷，本能地希望逃离入侵，对方立刻含住他艳红的乳头吮吸，另一只手再次握住性器抚弄。

刚刚高潮过的身体哪里经得住这样的挑逗，苏晓双手插进男人的长发，试图拉开他作乱的头颅，不料对方在乳尖狠狠一咬，疼痛伴随着快感像是鞭子一样鞭挞在神经，苏晓声音一哽，手上力气立刻松懈下来，再次被拉入快感的深渊，电流肆虐，浑身发软，无可奈何的放松了肌肉。

常年用刀的手满是细茧，粗糙的指腹勾动细腻的肠肉，初次被开拓的后穴抗拒地紧闭着，试图将入侵者挤压推开。全然陌生的感触让苏晓有些慌乱，他眉头紧皱着，不断深呼吸试图让自己放松下来。青涩的反应明显取悦了刀魔，男人一边安抚性的吻着他汗湿的额角，一边揉捏他敏感的侧腰，试图分散他的注意。

感谢近战宗师，苏晓被快感困扰的大脑不经意间想到，随着呼吸，身体很快放松，感到手指活动不再滞涩，刀魔立刻探入更深处，指尖不断揉按敏感的肠肉，勾弄细腻的褶皱，手指传来的温暖触感让他恨不得立刻进入苏晓体内。

对于苏晓来说，这甜蜜的折磨还在继续，他很快适应了体内的异物感，随着手指增加，酸麻的快感逐渐从隐秘之地浮现，他觉得后穴中搅动的手指也在搅动自己的脑子。

三根手指不断开合，将褶皱撑开，随着抽插力度加大，湿润的触感很快在指尖出现，后穴隐隐传来水声，令进出更加顺畅。

苏晓耳尖发烫，脸颊通红，几乎是咬紧牙关才没发出什么丢人的声音。灭法者对于疼痛向来能忍，可没人教过他怎么在性爱中管住自己的嘴。

快感如同煮水逐渐沸腾，刀魔还在不断深入，指尖绕着甬道旋转，像是在寻找着什么。

乱按的手指突然划过一处隐秘突起，苏晓迷茫的双眼咻地睁大，一声完全不同的呻吟脱口而出。

“哈啊·”强烈的快感从尾椎浮现，顺着脊椎窜进脑门，刀魔眼神一黯，指尖停留在此处不断施力。

如果不是男人正掐着他的腰，苏晓几乎要从地上弹起来，释放过的阴茎几乎是立刻挺立，他拱起脊背，抬起下颌，伸长脖颈如同垂死的天鹅，无处可逃。

无力挣脱的灭法者躺在刀魔身下，打开身体袒露脆弱的胸腹，声音近乎哀鸣，敏感点被持续刺激，快感像是被注入水的气球，下一秒就要撑破。

很快苏晓就被逼到了顶峰，性器肿胀，顶端不断溢出液体，腰腹紧绷显出清晰的肌肉轮廓，脚背绷直，结实的大腿缠上刀魔健壮的腰。

“额啊！”苏晓突然发出一声惊喘，就在快感积蓄到顶峰时，刀魔突然抽出了手指。堆积的快感，突然被打断的空虚，加倍折磨着渴望欲望的身体，穴口欲求不满的开合，隐约能窥见鲜红的肠肉。苏晓抓紧刀魔扣在腰侧的小臂，像是抓住救命稻草，力道大得手背崩出青筋。

下一秒灼热的触感贴上苏晓光裸的后臀，稍微平复了他的焦躁，然而等他低垂眼帘看清热源，大脑突然一懵，立刻条件反射般撑起身体，想要逃跑。

‘这个尺寸，不行！’

畏惧来得突然，可刀魔反应比他更快，还没等苏晓逃开多长距离，一双手突然掐住他的大腿根，将他拽回了身下，滚烫的阴茎蹭在他的股缝，抵上翕动的穴口，硕大的顶端劈开环状肌肉，粗壮的性器带着无法抵抗的力道，缓慢但坚定地凿进他的身体。

手指完全比不上的大小，苏晓瞳孔收缩，浑身战栗。和受伤不同，轻微的撕裂感很快被异样的饱胀取代，仿佛整个人都被劈开被侵占的感觉撕扯着神经，本能在哀鸣着危险，而身体违背意志，热情地想要更多。

虽然经过手指开拓，但初经人事的身体要容纳刀魔的尺寸十分艰难，随着性器不断深入，苏晓几乎控制不住颤抖的身体，刀魔同样被紧致的肠肉绞得眼冒红光，咬牙克制着自己，直到下腹接触到大腿后侧，两人才不约而同松了口气。

苏晓半长的黑发给汗水打湿，凌乱的贴在额角和脸颊，布满红痕的胸膛剧烈起伏，难耐地喘息。刀魔同样忍得满身是汗，结实的小臂青筋暴起，苏晓苍白的腰身已经被掐出了青紫的手印，汗珠顺着男人刀削斧凿的脸庞流淌，聚成水珠落下，在苏晓的胸膛和腰腹溅起小小的水花。

即便忍耐得如此痛苦，刀魔仍停在原地没有动作，苏晓恍然间明白过来，到了这个地步，男人还在等着自己允许。

对方落在皮肤上的汗水如同火苗跃入油层，瞬间燃起燎原之火，欲望在身体里沸腾，灵魂都要一起燃尽。

苏晓绝望地嘶鸣，指甲几乎嵌进对方手臂肌肉里，他猛然一拽迫使对方俯身，结实的小腿盘上宽阔的后背。

“继续！”苏晓嘶嘶喘息，“要么做，要么滚！”

刀魔低头咬上他的锁骨，喉咙中发出一声野兽才有的咆哮，进入后穴的炙热猛然抽出又狠狠顶入，巨大的力量让肠肉的阻拦变得微不足道，很快变得服帖谄媚，在顶入时艰难吞咽，抽离时更是全力缠绕吮吸。

苏晓感觉体内的巨物几乎要顶入胃里，敏感的内壁清晰地勾勒出硕大的顶端和遍布柱身的经络。两人都没什么技巧可言，然而刀魔纯粹的力量比任何技巧都来得可怕。

每次都是大开大合整个抽出和进入，强健的腰身让这个过程又重又快，苏晓再也忍不住，稍微放松齿关，嘶哑的呻吟立刻脱口而出，对方巨大的性器撑满了整个后穴，湿滑的肠液随着抽插被带出，将刀魔下腹的毛发打湿，最后被拍打成白沫堆积在穴口。

把着腰跨的双手力气大得像是要捏碎苏晓的骨头，然而此时任何疼痛都化为了情欲的催化剂，只能掀起流窜身体的电流。

苏晓整个人都有些恍惚，陌生的快感像是海浪将自己淹没，拽着灵魂沉入欲海，而刀魔是这片海浪中唯一的浮木，唯有将他抓得紧一点，再紧一点。

刀魔只觉得包裹自己的肠肉又湿又滑，抽插时紧紧缠绕着，吮吸得自己头皮发麻，而苏晓放肆的呻吟是最烈的春药，烧得他欲火沸腾。

灭法者者的身体在他的顶弄下完全打开，双腿再也夹不住他的腰身，无力的瘫在身体两侧，苏晓无意识地呜咽，发出急促的喘息。刀魔毫不掩饰自己的舒爽，低沉的喉音回荡在两人周围。

这感觉实在太好了。苏晓茫然想着。

过多的快感延迟了他的反应，他觉得眼前一片模糊。直到刀魔温柔地舔去他眼角的水迹，苏晓才意识到，自己被操哭了。

那一瞬间的归属感淹没了他，青钢沸腾，灵魂嘶鸣，有什么连接了他们。

太多了，太过了。

苏晓从喉咙里挤出破碎的声音，同时收紧自己，全力迎合这个男人，体内的东西残忍地刮过腺体，顶入肠道深处，越来越深，越来越重，刀魔亲吻他眼角的动作有多柔情，下身侵犯的动作就有多狂野。

快感从两人结合的地方炸开，有火山在身体里苏醒，奔腾的血液化作岩浆，呼出的气体带着火山灰烬的温度，欲望之火快要将肉体焚尽。

刀魔掐住他的膝弯，苏晓柔韧的大腿被轻易拉开，直到一条腿的膝盖触及地面。男人几乎是自上而下就着体重在操他，很快就让苏晓无从招架，身体酸软，只能被动承受后穴的抽插。

他弓起背，彻底打开自己，让刀魔顶到体内深处，颤抖的手无助的撑住男人健壮的腹肌，他快要被对方弄坏了。

高潮来得十分突然，苏晓头晕目眩，眼前烟花绚烂，大脑一片空白，如同踩在云端，后穴剧烈收缩，半透明的浊液溅在两人胸腹。而他的眼角被欲望烧红，极端诱惑。

刀魔被突然绞紧的肠肉夹得险些精关失守，额头冒出青筋。他并不想就此放过苏晓，只是喘息片刻，就紧紧搂住怀里的人，狠狠将他压向自己。

高潮后的肠壁脆弱而敏感，刀魔再次顶弄无疑延长了这个过程，过多的快感几乎成了折磨。

苏晓已经分不清是舒爽还是痛苦，他眉头紧皱，透过朦胧的水幕看向刀魔，男人下颌绷紧，双眼却亮的惊人，炽热的情感在其中闪耀。

“我的。”苏晓低声开口。

“我的，刀魔。”他唤了他的名。

像是得到认可，刀魔不再克制自己。

苏晓觉得自己快要碎掉，被快感撕碎，这场性爱带来的快感足以让人疯狂。但两人的灵魂始终有一部分保持清醒，相互连接，互为支撑。 

男人在性器还深深埋在他体内的情况下，抓着苏晓的大腿将他翻了个身，粗大的柱体旋转着撵过肠壁，快感像鞭子一样抽打在脊柱上。苏晓呼吸都哽住了，他把脸埋在手臂里，精瘦的腰肢无力的塌下，臀部被刀魔支撑着翘起，凹成一个惊心动魄的弧度。

这个姿势进入得尤其深，苏晓觉得身体内部都要被铸成刀魔的形状，断断续续的呻吟一直没能停住。可怜的穴口红肿充血，随着性器的抽插翻出一点艳红的肠壁，又被蛮横的塞回去。肠液从两人结合之处溢出，沿着大腿内侧淌下。

电流一般的快感从交合处传来，夹杂着青钢影沸腾的快感流遍全身，爽到苏晓脚趾都蜷缩起来，让他喘不上气。

刀魔伸手横过他胸口，扶着他的腰令他跪立起来。这个姿势让身体重心完全落在相连的地方，火热的肉刃顶开蠕动纠缠的柔软内壁，瞬间操进一个前所未有的深度，将苏晓平坦的小腹顶起细微的弧度。

苏晓张开双唇，却连呻吟都发不出，双眼迷茫而失神，仰头靠上刀魔健壮的肩膀。对方快速而猛烈地抽插着，让快感层层积累，甚至伸手覆上他的小腹，按压那个浅浅的弧度，隔着皮肉感知性器在苏晓体内肆虐的震动。

灭法者明显已经快到极限了，过多的快感让他感到窒息，并且一步步把他推向顶峰。他苍白的皮肤泛起诱人的潮红，口中发出浅浅的气音，胸口激烈起伏，带动饱满的胸肌和挺立的乳首，而刀魔动作也更加粗暴，苏晓模糊中感到体内的炙热更加膨胀，肠肉在剧烈的顶弄下发出淫靡的水声。

高潮来临的那一刻，刀魔紧紧咬住苏晓的后颈，如同野兽标记伴侣，不顾他本能的挣扎，双臂将他牢牢固定在身下，性器全力顶入紧窄的甬道，将一股股滚烫的精液射入他体内。

青钢影燃起的火光猛然交织在一起，两人的灵魂在此刻交融。

眼前天河倒转，星辰坠落，他们看见时光的余烬里，孕育出崭新的锋芒。

这场性爱耗尽了苏晓全身力气，让他筋疲力尽，浑身发软，一根手指都不想再动。他听着身后刀魔状若擂鼓的心跳声，阖上双眼，放松身体任自己瘫软在男人怀抱。

朦胧间，有温暖的吻落在他的眉峰、眼尾、唇角，刀魔的气息包裹着他。于是灭法者放任自己在这温情中沉沉睡去。

他没看见，有火焰一样的烙印在两人心脏相贴的地方显现。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起字数又超了
> 
> 肉又水又柴并不好吃
> 
> 作者卑微哭泣


End file.
